


Eloquence

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: Thanks dear Rosslyn, I love her lovely story so much!Slowly update ,because some things open AO3 so hard：p
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eloquence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403238) by [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn). 



陶森特随着雷吉斯的离开陷入沉寂。稍作回忆，他应该早注意到这里和之前两个月比起来安逸太多了。当他某次骑马经过陶森特郊区的一个偏远村庄时就应该注意到。他在那里的公告板上看见一个发黄的半截合同，上书“不需要猎魔人了”。从纸上褪色的墨水他推测这份合约应该是关于一只卡塔卡恩，或者蝠翼魔，杰洛特那时以为是这人蠢得觉得可以用动物来应付吸血鬼，但他没资格去评判。要是在几年前，他可能会试着和贴合约的人谈谈，看能不能赚到更多的钱，但在他有了白鸦园之后，他就不再依靠晨起钓鱼填饱肚子了。杰洛特再次发自内心的感激：即使他有时因此而懈怠，错过了这细小的线索。  
虽然雷吉斯问他是否要退休时他还没那么确定，但是在他亲爱的吸血鬼朋友离开没几周，答案自然显现出来。丹德里恩的来访算一个令人愉快的惊喜，不过他很快就入驻了公爵府，杰洛特觉得还是和萝卜回到流浪更加安全，以避免被更多紧身衣和晚宴折磨。于是他又回到了路上，在陶森特的乡间漫步，为苦恼的葡萄酒商清理地窖，拯救走投无路的骑士，用巨棘魔树练习剑舞。他在酒馆听闻丹德里恩和安娜亨利叶塔的恋情，并为自己的朋友感到高兴，但他从未去过鲍克兰。  
所以当他意识到情况的时候，就像被土元素砸中一样，那些格外愤怒的文字甚至让他已经听到了兰伯特那令人讨厌的大喊大叫：他妈的杰洛特，兰伯特写道，你在陶森特做了什么？你是不是杀了他们的首领或者其他什么玩意因为他妈吸血鬼正在南迁泛滥的到处都是（此处划重点），世界上可没有足够的钱让我独自处理这件事，所以你最好赶快带着10瓶 20瓶 100瓶好酒到芬阿斯普拉来——  
杰洛特盯着羊皮纸。他的手不停地颤抖着，曾安逸的退休突然变成了冰冷的恐惧，让他充满不安。然后他骑马去了鲍克兰，四处环视，城里仍然到处都是衣着光鲜的商人、酒商、农民、市民，但是——  
城里所有带着兜帽的神秘人都不见了。  
他早在两个月之前就应该意识到这个问题，现在他非常担心已经迟了。  
杰洛特依照兰伯特画的一团糟的地图找到了一个叫强盗小径的地方，可怕的是，这里没有强盗。去芬阿斯普拉的一路都荒无人烟，一个商人或者游荡的乡下人都没有。走得更近之后，连动物都无影无踪：这通常意味着附近潜伏着更邪恶的存在。等杰洛特终于到达要塞，兰伯特早就不见踪影。瑟瑟发抖的本地人告诉他三天前，有一名猎魔人和一名金发女巫骑马前往尼弗迦德寻求帝国的支援。如果杰洛特不是觉得这事可怕又荒唐，他会笑出来的。  
“吸血鬼都袭击了哪里？”  
“一般就是在路上。”领主说。他是一个快要哭了的四十岁男人，神经高度紧张，明显因为最近发生的事情睡不着觉。“人们已经不敢出门了……上个星期有六个骑士去了附近的城镇，过去那边只要半天，但他们现在都没回来。我们害怕最坏的情况……就是我们被困在这里，进不去也出不来。我们会被饿死的。我们需要地主打开粮仓，只要能他妈离开这里哪怕一分钟……”  
这正是杰洛特所疑惑的。“袭击是从什么时候开始的？”  
“大约一个月前，或许更久。”领主说。“直到我们听说了鲍克兰发生的事儿才把情况联系在一起。感谢梅里泰利啊，他们似乎还不敢进入城墙里……这个世界到底怎么了！先是非人类，然后是吸血鬼……芬阿斯普拉还没发生过除了家族斗争以外的事呢……”  
杰洛特不耐烦地挥了挥手。“最近还有其他人来嘛？药剂师，或者理发师？”  
“理发师？”领主犹疑地说，“你听到我刚才讲什么了么？吸血鬼——哈？”他扬起头，“有人说城外来了个外科医生，悉知草药。不过他只在墙外呆了一段时间， 我想那现在应该已经废弃了，更可惜的是，吸血鬼可能已经找到他了——你要去哪儿？猎魔人大师！”  
他不得不在路上干掉了两只血魔和一只蝠翼魔。赶在夜幕刚刚降临时到了小屋。那看起来确实已经废弃了，但杰洛特走近时，徽章开始微微震动。他马上察觉到这是一种障眼法，并用尼赫蕾尼之眼驱散了它。  
屋里没什么家具，在注意到障眼法被打破之后，一个孤寂的身影挣扎着从床上起身。杰洛特的眼睛迅速适应了黑暗的环境后，他心脏发紧。  
“你真的得学学如何求助，雷吉斯。”杰洛特嘟囔道。有什么难以触及的东西在他心中涌动：强烈地松了一口气，也许，混杂着炽热的愤怒，甚至还有些许恐慌和不祥的预感，因为雷吉斯看起来比杰洛特上次见到他时更加憔悴：他脖子后面有一条长长的粉红色伤疤，雷吉斯正想偷偷地把伤疤隐藏起来。  
“杰洛特。”雷吉斯倒吸一口气。他的声音带着些颤抖，脸色阴沉。“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。你不该来这里的。”  
“我不该吗？”杰洛特说，用一种自己都觉得刻薄的声音，“眼不见，心不烦？对我也适用吗？”  
雷吉斯吞咽一下。“对不起。”他说，看上去那么绝望，以至于杰洛特于心不忍。“你知道我为什么这样。”  
“等结束之后，”杰洛特说，“我们必然会讨论你喜爱自我牺牲的愚蠢嗜好。坐下。你看起来要晕倒了。”  
雷吉斯坐下来盯着杰洛特，好像他不确定猎魔人是一个真实的存在。杰洛特皱紧眉头，挨着他在床上坐下。房间里弥漫着草药味和淡淡的湿气，杰洛特尽量不去思考为什么之前的墓地都比现在这个地方感觉更温馨。  
“这毫无意义。”雷吉斯低声说。“复仇心切让低等级吸血鬼更加嗜血……目前他们还没有攻入人类的聚集地，但我担心这只是时间问题。”  
“你应该寻求帮助。”杰洛特平静地说，“现在告诉我我能做什么。”  
“你不能。”雷吉斯说。他显然是想让自己的话听起来轻松随意，但肩膀始终紧张地绷着。“大体上讲，这件事已经完全超出了人类的能力范围。”  
“所以告诉我接下来会发生什么。”杰洛特说，看着雷吉斯把正门附近的护身符换掉，克制着自己去摇晃吸血鬼肩膀的冲动。“他们还会再来吗？耗光你的力气？”  
“我相信这就是他们的目的所在。”雷吉斯说。他避开了杰洛特的目光。“但是我不能让他们再跟着我，一路这样毁灭下去了。”  
杰洛特交叉双臂。“我听着呢。”  
雷吉斯缓慢地吸气，一段时间后才又缓慢地吐出来，此刻他不像人类了。“我和长者已经达成了共识。”他说。脸上快速地闪过一抹忧色，快到猎魔人几乎没看到。雷吉斯又叹了口气。“我们约定了一个时间和地点。”他说，带着些不应该有的轻松，“等我和我的……追随者们会面，我们将解决所有问题，一劳永逸。不再有任何间接的伤害。”  
杰洛特盯着他。“决斗？认真的？”  
雷吉斯低下头，等他再次看着杰洛特眼睛的时候，他露出一个笑容。“决斗通常有两方相应的人马。”他说，“但我想我的追随者太多了些。”  
杰洛特忍不住翻了个白眼。“现在不是卖弄学问的时候，雷吉斯。”他说，战意从他身体里涌出。“你知道他们在威胁你投降。”  
“也许是这样。”雷吉斯慢条斯理地说，“也许。”  
“也许？”杰洛特恼怒地说。  
雷吉斯笑的伤感。杰洛特把目光转向吸血鬼周身：无数的伤口，新旧交错，且并没有像本应该的那样快速愈合。吸血鬼浑身上下刻满了疲惫。地板上有干掉的血迹，附近还有一件人类的——印有芬阿斯普拉纹章的骑士外套。所以雷吉斯可能曾试着救那些骑士——但无能为力。这就解释了为什么他如此垂头丧气——因疲惫和内疚。杵和研钵。半瓶治愈药剂，一只死去的兔子——动物血混合恢复草药。尚未装满的药瓶，有一个在地面砸碎。  
杰洛特吸了吸鼻子。他逐渐理清思绪，就如同在战斗中发现了一个弱点，一个假象，并且十分笃定知道自己必须做什么。  
雷吉斯忧心仲仲地看着他。“杰洛特？”他小声问道。  
“雷吉斯。”杰洛特意味深长地问。“你和他们约定在什么时候？”  
雷吉斯摇了摇头。“杰洛特，你没必要参与进来，真的。”他皱着眉烦躁地说，“正如你所见，我完全有能力照顾好自己——”  
“啊-哈，”杰洛特说，“所以你看起来像个尼弗迦德贵族一样苍白？试着融入当地精英？”  
雷吉斯撅起嘴。杰洛特靠近了一些，雷吉斯用一种难以捉摸的眼神看着他。  
“你知道我会在一场大战之前做些什么吗？”杰洛特温柔地说。一种平静的感觉推着他继续靠近。“我会做好准备，让自己达到最佳状态——然后寻求帮助。”  
雷吉斯紧紧抓着背包带子。“我——杰洛特，如果你想提议一些药剂——”  
“我看得出来你尽力了，但药剂帮不上忙。”杰洛特说。他指着雷吉斯脖子上粉白色的伤疤，雷吉斯本能地拉高了衣领。“你的恢复速度变慢了。你现在状态不好。他们把你累坏了，雷吉斯。你几个月前就该来找我。”本就不应该离开，杰洛特没有直说，但本意就是如此。  
雷吉斯惊讶地看着他。一如往常，雷吉斯明白他没有说出口的话。  
“杰洛特，我不能。”雷吉斯低声说。“不会在这么多年之后。”他眼神躲闪，又吞咽了一下，“最重要的是，不能是……你。那样我无法原谅我自己。”  
杰洛特用鼻子叹气。雷吉斯可以在他想要的时候变得非常的固执，幸运的是，杰洛特可以在需要的时候变得非常有耐心。“你知道我是做什么的，”他缓慢地开始说，“当我从一个满是水鬼和食尸鬼的洞穴里出来，马上又看到一只鹿首精或者石化蜥蜴，而我身上的毒性已经超标？”  
雷吉斯微微张嘴，而杰洛特趁着吸血鬼还没来得及想清楚前步步紧逼。“于是我接着服用了一瓶，或者三瓶药水。”他说着，用手抓住了雷吉斯的肩膀。“先打赢这场战斗。以后再想着处理毒性的问题。”  
雷吉斯像一座雕像一样在他手掌下一动不动。  
“你需要血来治疗，雷吉斯。”杰洛特直言，充满耐心的。“我可以给你。把它想做一种药剂。以我对你的了解，我不认为你会走上老路。而且就算你故态复萌，我也会让你回到正轨，就像上次那样。”  
雷吉斯瞪大眼睛盯着他，有那么一会儿气氛胶着，然后雷吉斯发出了难以置信的微弱声音。“我亲爱的杰洛特。”他轻声说道，“真是一番精彩的演讲。你大老远跑到芬阿斯普拉来，就是为了让我喝你的血吗？”  
“那你想选兰伯特？”杰洛特瓮声瓮气地说，雷吉斯淡淡一笑，在某个瞬间，杰洛特以为自己回到了墓地附近的篝火旁，空气中飘着曼德拉酒的味道。那时候事情似乎简单得多：雷吉斯问到杰洛特是否要退休，而他很清楚自己在选择站在杰洛特这边的那一刻起，便会被追杀到天涯海角。  
“求你。”杰洛特说，“你得活下来。”  
雷吉斯盯着地板，一言不发。  
“我可以先给你一杯，如果你愿意的话，可以和药剂混在一起，但请不要逃避猎魔人的血是让你恢复的最快办法。”  
“你还说我们需要讨论一下‘喜爱自我牺牲的愚蠢嗜好’。”雷吉斯嘟囔，“杰洛特——”  
“我曾看着你死去。”杰洛特打断他，严厉的声音让雷吉斯瑟缩一下。“我不会再允许这件事情发生了。所以你得让自己快点好起来，越快越好。”  
雷吉斯喉咙滚动一下。  
“求你。”杰洛特轻声重复。他转过头看雷吉斯，清楚地意识到他们的肩膀紧紧挨在一起。和吸血鬼相比，他温暖的像个火炉，而且他绝对没有错过雷吉斯向他靠近了那么一点点。雷吉斯依然看着他，嘴角下垂，但眼神炽热，燃烧着杰洛特以前从未见过的奇怪的火焰。他无法用语言形容。事实上，他也无法用语言形容自己的感受，杰洛特突然意识到，他是多么希望在斯提加之后自己能在雷吉斯的身边，尽管他都清楚自己无能为力，无关猎魔人的血如何。现在，他再次把雷吉斯引领至命运般的困境之中，再次差点抛弃了雷吉斯——  
他的表情一定产生了变化，因为雷吉斯睁大了眼睛，他现在看着杰洛特时嘴角不再是难过，而是忧虑。  
“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。”雷吉斯叹了口气，听起来蛮是无奈，“你的胸怀一如既往的宽阔，对你可没有好处。”  
杰洛特哼了一声，雷吉斯嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“你总对自己评价过低。”雷吉斯小声嘟囔。他们放在床垫上的手差一点就碰在一起，雷吉斯手指抽动，杰洛特突然想要抓住吸血鬼的手十指交叠，但是在他有动作之前，雷吉斯站了起来。  
显然在过去的几个月里高等吸血鬼经历了不少战斗。他的衣服，虽然款式过时，但总是干净体面。现在已有几处被撕破了，杰洛特还瞥见其中的一些伤痕——对于雷吉斯正常来说，愈合的太慢了。他的头发比杰洛特上次见到他时还要灰白。可他依然如往常一样端着自己温文尔雅的架子。他低下头时更像一个思想深沉的学者，而不是无时无刻被追捕的逃犯。过了一会儿，雷吉斯开始说。  
“我在世界上行走多年，有很多遗憾。”雷吉斯轻柔地说，“但其中绝不包括遇见你，我亲爱的猎魔人。”他转头看向杰洛特，眼睛像夜空一样深邃，这凝视突然变得无比沉重，以至于杰洛特觉得自己被定在了床上，而他清楚自己没有被催眠。周围的空气发生了微妙的变化，杰洛特的猎魔人感官提醒他一种危险的力量正卷向他，某种黑暗在不住的颤抖，尖叫着想要迸发。  
“你根本不知道你在要求我做什么。”雷吉斯低声说，“真的。”  
杰洛特舔了舔嘴唇，“那你就告诉我。”他小声说。  
雷吉斯看上去很痛苦。“杰洛特……”他想说什么，但只是睁着眼睛，茫然不知所措。  
“我不认为你会复发血瘾。”杰洛特又说，轻描淡写地试图缓和情绪，“由于突变，我的血尝起来肯定不是好味道。你可能根本不喜欢。”  
令他吃惊的是，雷吉斯哈哈大笑，但这笑声听起来掺杂着折磨。“噢，我亲爱的猎魔人。”他无奈地说，“恰恰相反，我只怕我会太过钟情。”他伸出一只手，温柔又饱含苦痛地抚摸过杰洛特脸颊，“你什么都不明白。”  
杰洛特站了起来，迅速地撕除盔甲，贴近雷吉斯。雷吉斯几乎是情不自禁地猛烈吸气，他双眼紧闭，胸口起伏越来越激烈，“你什么都不明白。”他低声重复着，几乎无法耳闻，如果杰洛特不是猎魔人的话。  
杰洛特用一只手抓住雷吉斯的头发把他拉进。雷吉斯又深深地吸了一口气，之后长时间不像人类那样屏着呼吸——杰洛特感觉到他冰冷的嘴唇贴着他的脖子。可雷吉斯始终没有咬下去，只是轻柔地贴在那里，然后安静地呆了很长一段时间。  
杰洛特睁开眼睛，“哦，雷吉斯。”他说，突然明白过来。雷吉斯退开一些，把额头靠在杰洛特的肩膀上。  
“走开，杰洛特。”雷吉斯深沉地呢喃着，身体颤抖着就好像杰洛特是瓶中的闪电。“我求你了。”  
杰洛特的耳朵嗡嗡作响。有什么无法用言语形容的东西正威胁着撕开他的胸口喷涌而出，杰洛特不得不咆哮着转身，用力把雷吉斯推倒在床上。雷吉斯完全措手不及，只能抬头盯着他，脸上的烦忧减轻了些。  
“雷吉斯。”杰洛特说，“你不能这样对我，就好像我会坏掉一样。”他又推了雷吉斯一下，而雷吉斯坐在床上，依然有点吃惊。杰洛特继续说：“最重要的是，你不能再这样高尚到愚蠢了。”  
雷吉斯挑起眉毛，他似乎为此愤愤不平。“哦，五十步笑百步。”他说，“我可记得有个猎魔人放弃了自己的退休生活跑来这里——”  
杰洛特以吻封缄，让雷吉斯吞下了剩下的话。雷吉斯强有力的手抓住了杰洛特的头发，尖锐的指甲划过他的感觉美妙到颤抖，他戏弄般咬住雷吉斯的下唇，沉迷于雷吉斯惊讶的吸气。  
“你真的需要学会什么时候停止说话。”他们终于分开的时候，杰洛特低声说。雷吉斯又用之前那种表情看着他，杰洛特挑衅地扬起一根眉毛示意：如果你还让我走开，那我会失望的离开这里。  
雷吉斯的眼神暗了下来，表情微微松动。“你真的确定吗？”他问道，紧紧抓着床单，杰洛特都能看见他的指节发白。  
“是的。”杰洛特简洁地回答。  
“那我示范给你看。”雷吉斯说，压低的声音充满危险。  
杰洛特看不到，但是他感觉得到雷吉斯化作雾气消失了，等他转过身，雷吉斯立刻将他包裹住。杰洛特味道了草药和肉桂的香气，新鲜的雨水和盈着月光的泥土的味道，雷吉斯冷静地看着他，给了他最后一次选择离开的机会。  
而杰洛特只是前倾身体迎了上去。他看见雷吉斯的眼睛里闪过一丝红光，感觉到一只手温柔地抚摸着他的头发，向后紧拽，那冰冷的嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上。雷吉斯舔弄了一下，又一下，突然杰洛特觉得好像飘了起来，离开了床，飘在无穷无尽的夜空之中。朦胧中，杰洛特想到，雷吉斯说流行文化中吸血鬼的形象和诠释很大程度上都是误解，他并没有撒谎。因为没有疼痛，也没有刺穿的感觉，也没有教科书般的兴奋，他只是……  
……在星空中漫步。  
不要把池面倒影误当做夜空繁星， 这句话从遥远前世浮现于他的脑海中。可杰洛特相信他所仰望的确实是那星空。画面一转，他又来到了白鸦园，月光下的草药院子，附近燃着篝火，曼德拉酒香气扑鼻，一个温柔的笑容，和一个暖人的笑声。他感觉到……安定。  
时间飘忽，现实若隐若现。也许过了几秒，几个月，甚至几亿年的时间，等他身上的压力减轻，迷幻的超现实感才开始退却。杰洛特感觉耳边被印下一个吻，或许又只是幻觉的一部分，他意识到自己躺在了床上，却不记得是什么时候躺下的。而雷吉斯坐在床边，低着头，垂着肩膀，带着颤抖深深地呼吸。  
“嘿。”杰洛特坐起来说，声音沙哑。他还感觉晕乎乎的，不完全确定发生了什么。  
雷吉斯没有回答。而从杰洛特的角度能看到他身上粉红色的伤疤正在愈合，转为白色，最后消失。不管是什么毒素阻止了雷吉斯再生，至少猎魔人的血液能与之抗衡。  
“我得说，这和我想的不一样。”杰洛特揉着脖子说。他隐隐感觉到一点疼痛，但没有明显的咬伤。  
雷吉斯转向他，看起来稍稍镇定了一些，杰洛特松了口气，注意到吸血鬼的双眼干涩，泛红的虹膜已经恢复了。“那你想的是什么？”他轻声说。  
杰洛特尴尬地移开目光。雷吉斯了然一笑，满是忧伤。  
“杰洛特。”雷吉斯慢慢说，“你知道我绝不会强迫你的。”  
杰洛特也考虑到了这点。“我不知道你可以控制效果。”他说着，凑向前，强迫雷吉斯看着他。“那你想要吗？”  
雷吉斯带着绝望看着他，“吸血鬼毒液的主要目的是让受害者忘记这段经历，避免他人知悉我们的存在。”他像是溺水者抓住救命稻草一样扎进了讲座模式，“其实没必要——像流行文化中所夸大那般——进行亲密接触，可能只是那种接触更让人难以忘怀……”他逃避着自身所恐惧。  
杰洛特很宽容地扬起一根眉毛，“那你想要吗，雷吉斯。”他充满耐心地说，“因为我想要。”  
雷吉斯瞪大眼睛，惊恐地看着他。“我——”他看起来茫然又心碎，让杰洛特也心如刀绞。雷吉斯就这样凝视着他，好像他在害怕杰洛特会就此消失的无影无踪。  
“我——是的。”雷吉斯终于沉声说道。他的声音沙哑却平稳。“是的，杰洛特，我非常想要你。”  
他们彼此注视了太长时间，让人喘不过气来。杰洛特舔了舔嘴唇，雷吉斯的目光立刻转到他的嘴上，而杰洛特突然心中充满了把握，他恶作剧般地像他只对所信任的人那样，躺在床上交叠双腿。  
“埃米尔。”杰洛特说，声音带着一丝笑意，“你是在不好意思吗？”  
雷吉斯张了张嘴，吸了口气，又闭上。杰洛特慵懒的笑让他眼睛发亮，看上去又有些恼怒。他脸上原本紧张纠结的线条放松下来，杰洛特马上感觉到空气发生了变化。  
“哦，我明白了。”雷吉斯压低声音，“你失望了吗？”  
杰洛特耸耸肩。这回轮到他被抓了个正着，些微有点尴尬。而雷吉斯突然凑近，杰洛特下意识张开双腿。他和雷吉斯面对着面，甚至能看到雷吉斯眼中的倒影，深邃如黑夜。  
雷吉斯伸出一只手轻轻地扶上杰洛特的脸颊，但他仍是面无表情，此前所有的忧虑和罪恶感都不见了，只在眼中剩下杰洛特形容不出来的东西。他相当肯定自己没被催眠，不是传统——流行文化在所讲——那般。  
“哦……”杰洛特轻声说，他感到一阵电流一样的快感开始在他小腹聚集。“我不知道你……”  
“是啊。”雷吉斯小声说，靠近他的身体，闻起来是迷人的草药和月光的味道，“亲爱的猎魔人，还有很多你不知道的事情呢。”他轻咬杰洛特的嘴唇，那锋利的毒牙擦过嘴角让杰洛特忍不住的颤抖。杰洛特果断地舔了舔雷吉斯，吸血鬼用同样的方式回报了他，他们身体紧紧贴在一起，所有尴尬都从杰洛特身上消失了。杰洛特一只手向下游走，抵在雷吉斯的胸口，一只手拽着雷吉斯柔软的头发，沉迷于雷吉斯惊喜地呻吟中，然后手继续向下。  
突然，他的手被牢牢抓住，雷吉斯眼神炙热，露出一个笑容。“哦，不行。”雷吉斯柔声说道，“毕竟我不可不想让你失望。”  
杰洛特难以置信地抬起眉毛。“你是认真的吗？”但雷吉斯已经化作了雾。杰洛特坐起来，伸长脖子，他还没来得及看清吸血鬼的动作之前，一股冷风又强行把他按在床上。  
雷吉斯重新出现，手里还拿着一个小瓶子。他一只手按在杰洛特的胸口，恰好在心脏上方，意味深长地哼了一声。“也许。”他对自己说，又对杰洛特笑了笑，再次化作雾气，让杰洛特沮丧地长吁一口气。  
杰洛特静待片刻，雷吉斯还没有出现。他捡起留在床上的瓶子，闻到了橄榄油和松油的味道。他呻吟一声。  
“来吧，雷吉斯。”他喊道，“别让我等一整晚。”  
一团雾气在他脚踝周围翻腾。一个气音说：“站起来。”  
杰洛特遵从。雾气向上升起，笼罩住杰洛特的身体，杰洛特抖了一下，“雷吉斯——”  
这一次风的冲击力更大了，杰洛特猛地撞到墙上，几乎窒息。雷吉斯出现在他面前，靠得很近，但还不够近，他一只手按在杰洛特的胸口，心脏上方。“我敢说，”雷吉斯的声音低沉，眼神深邃而专注，“你很享受这个，不是吗？”  
杰洛特张开嘴，局促一笑。“是的。”他坦率地说，引人心动。“那你打算如何是好？”  
雷吉斯对他笑了笑，露出尖牙。杰洛特感觉自己的脚离开了地面，惊叫一声，而雷吉斯咧嘴一笑，杰洛特只好看着吸血鬼，傲慢又挑衅般扬起眉毛，他弯曲大腿，用力推了一下，挣脱雷吉斯的钳制。雷吉斯惊讶地退开一步，虹膜几乎完全变黑了。杰洛特也咧嘴笑了笑。雷吉斯再次靠近他时，杰洛特假装动了半步，但雷吉斯太了解他了，他在转身时被雷吉斯制住，紧紧掐住手臂，脸按在墙上。  
“我不是让你走开吗。”雷吉斯在他耳边低声说，声音深邃又充满暗示，“我亲爱的猎魔人？”  
杰洛特半张着嘴，露出牙齿，努力想要挣脱，但是没有成功。雷吉斯的身体强硬又冰冷，把他牢牢锁在原地。他的额头贴在墙上，因为感觉到雷吉斯在他身上游走的手而止不住颤抖。  
“你总是一头扎进你无法理解的事情里。”雷吉斯低声说，声音听起来冷淡又遥远。  
“而你总是喜欢侮辱你的床伴？”杰洛特轻松回敬，他感觉到钝齿咬在他肩胛骨上，他猛烈地抽气。太痛了。  
“原来如此，”雷吉斯难以自制地说，“我亲爱的猎魔人，看来你总是……”  
“有一两次，”杰洛特说，“只有萝卜陪我，很无聊，你知道的。”  
“哈。”雷吉斯说，“我不确定是否喜欢拿来和马作比较。”  
杰洛特想要说话，雷吉斯发出一个痛苦的鼻音。“不，别讲关于骑马的笑话了。”他说，杰洛特大笑起来。雷吉斯的手摸到他想要的东西后，那短促又轻佻的声音变成了刺耳的呻吟。  
“天啊，我以为我们很着急呢。”雷吉斯几乎是懒散地说着。他自信又灵活的手指解开了杰洛特的裤子，悠闲地把手放在杰洛特支起帐篷的短裤外。一只手臂随意搭在杰洛特身上，一只手撑在他胸前。  
“我们可没有整个晚上。”杰洛特瓮声瓮气地说，雷吉斯哼了一声。  
“我觉得我们有。”雷吉斯说，一只手扶上杰洛特的脸颊，杰洛特本能地靠过去蹭了一下。雷吉斯柔软一笑。“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。” 他的声音里满是爱慕，又深吸一口气，声音依旧温柔，又觉得危险。“我该拿你怎么办？”  
一阵愉悦穿过杰洛特的身体，他倒吸一口冷气，似乎一股看不见摸不着的风穿过他的身体。雷吉斯轻轻地在他内裤上画出浅痕，不给他硬的发疼的阴茎半点实质性的抚摸，杰洛特不由自主地抬高了下身。  
雷吉斯笑了。“我可以给你你高潮。”他说，声音喑哑，带满承诺，“就像这样。”  
有一阵愉悦穿透了他的身体，让一切白热化，令他眩晕。杰洛特气喘吁吁，这种感觉既熟悉，又美好，夹杂着痛苦，太多，又不够，这是他以前从未体验过的感觉。  
“或者。”雷击斯面无表情地继续说，“你愿意被我填满，没有退路，让我看着你无可救药的堕落下去吗？”  
杰洛特之前从未想过雷吉斯这么会说荤话，而现在欲望灼烧着他，他发出一声呜咽，每个神经末梢都着了火。他徒劳地对着雷吉斯的手摆动屁股。  
“如你所愿，我亲爱的猎魔人。”雷吉斯低声说，接着又是一阵让人头晕目眩的快感。杰洛特被强有力的烟雾带进房间里，喘着粗气被扔到床上。半透明、不成人形的花岗岩灰色的薄雾笼罩着他，他什么都摸不到，只能感觉到一股冰冷的空气包裹住他的阴茎，按压他的会阴处，雷吉斯出现在他身上时，吸血鬼漂浮在空中。  
杰洛特吞了口吐沫。他一直喜欢和有智的怪物还有女术士做爱，正是因为他们都是如此的……另类。  
雷吉斯看着他，嘴角故意挂着得意的笑容。杰洛特伸出手想把他拉近，但吸血鬼在距离他一指之遥后纹丝不动。雷吉斯扬起眉毛，杰洛特发出怒哼。  
“炫耀。”他嘟囔到，试着用手臂支起身体。雷吉斯给了他一个深深的湿吻，等杰洛特贴上雷吉斯，吸血鬼又抬高了一英寸。雷吉斯下面的手轻松地推进了一根手指——一根手指！——同时哼了一声，另一只手找到杰洛特的衬衫。他迎着杰洛特的目光突然一笑，杰洛特低下头，正好看见那利爪精准明了的撕碎了他的衬衫。  
杰洛特的阴茎剧烈地抽搐着。  
雷吉斯对他轻快一笑。  
过了一会儿，杰洛特了解了高等吸血鬼对高度精密动作的控制力有多强。雷吉斯的手到处游走，但并没有触碰到他，只是用幻觉点亮他的神经。不管杰洛特如何不安地扭动身体，却总是有那么一步之遥，让杰洛特沮丧地低声吼叫。  
“不耐烦了吗？”雷吉斯对着他的嘴唇喃喃道，吸血鬼的重量压在他身体上，杰洛特发出感激的呻吟。至少雷吉斯不是没有反应——他能感觉到对方的勃起压在他身上，让他迫不及待地想揭开最后一层隔膜。  
“你他妈——”杰洛特屏住呼吸，手终于摸到了雷吉斯的内裤，那感觉很好，“开什么玩笑——”  
“还失望吗？”雷吉斯说，眼中闪烁着调皮德光，撑着双手俯在杰洛特身上。  
“什么——是吗，”杰洛特说，“那来吧，让我看看——”  
雷吉斯又用手臂轻松、随意、毫不费力地把他按在床垫上。杰洛特对此又爱又恨：这天生就拥有，可随意支配他人的力量。  
“礼貌点，我的猎魔人。”雷吉斯警告说，杰洛特翻了个白眼。谁让猎魔人向来粗俗。  
“好吧。”他说，躺下身体，双手在脑后交叉。“我可以舔你的鸡巴吗，雷吉斯？”  
雷吉斯的手顿了一下。  
“怎么了？”杰洛特轻声说，沾沾自喜，满心得意，“你不想把我填满吗？看着我窒息？让我忘记自己的名字？”  
雷吉斯痛苦地哼声。他贴近杰洛特，面对这面，眼睛如一汪池水一样黑暗，微微泛着红光，像清晨篝火中的余烬。他的手指深深刺进杰洛特的肋骨，杰洛特发现，他几乎忘记了呼吸。  
“我真的非常希望。”雷吉斯慢条斯理地说，化作薄雾骑在了杰洛特的脸上，“让你彻底闭上嘴，让你忘却所有，只记得我的名字。”  
杰洛特笑了一下，顺从地张开嘴。雷吉斯用两只手指顶住他的下颌，让他的头保持不动，这样杰洛特什么都看不到，只能感觉到雷吉斯插进他的嘴里。他的呼吸断断续续，努力地适应着这个东西的大小和形状。他相信，如果不是猎魔人的变异，他会被顶到呕吐。雷吉斯眯着眼看他，眼中带着某种强烈的、掠夺性的东西，看着他微笑地试着吞咽。杰洛特也非常的硬，他能感觉到自己的体液滴的到处都是。他想要向下伸手抓住自己的阴茎，但一个粗暴的动作阻止了他，雷吉斯轻松地抓住了他两个手腕，不费一丝力气就把他按在床头上。杰洛特呻吟着。他快要爆发了。  
时间变得飘渺。杰洛特能感觉到雷吉斯正密切地、狂热地盯着他，而周遭一切都慢慢褪去，只剩下快感。雷吉斯有着非凡的自制力，他几乎没怎么发出声音，只有偶尔长长的吸气和微弱的叹息。在杰洛特试着吮吸和吞咽他时，他不停的亲吻着杰洛特的手心和手腕，被这样尊重和使用让杰洛特满足的头晕目眩，就像这样。  
杰洛特睁开眼睛之前问到了松油的味道。雷吉斯不知何时脱掉了上衣，对他得意一笑。吸血鬼往自己手掌上倒了大量的油，揉搓着让油变得温暖。  
“雷吉斯。”杰洛特叹气，一时无言。  
“我亲爱的杰洛特。”雷吉斯微笑地回答，一只手摸着杰洛特的阴茎。杰洛特顶起臀部——油脂让他皮肤发烫，刺激得他脚趾蜷缩。  
“这啥？”他喘着粗气说，雷吉斯低声轻笑。  
“这是我最受欢迎的产品之一。”雷吉斯轻松地回答，“我相信效果令你满意？”  
“雷吉斯，你个混蛋。”杰洛特情难自禁，“进来。”  
雷吉斯不慌不忙、优雅自如地插进他的身体，就像他做其他事情一样，这让杰洛特发疯。  
他还是接触不到雷吉斯的阴茎，只能感觉到——那是头部？他闭着双眼，试图为这个形状放松。油让一切都燃烧起来，他的阴囊现在肯定着火了，雷吉斯慢吞吞地压着他的前列腺，一刻不停地摩擦着他最敏感的部位，杰洛特就快要——快要——  
雷吉斯的手慢悠悠地做了一个长动作，杰洛特大脑停止运作。他隐约意识到自己猛地射在了胸口，而雷吉斯吸气的方式像一只迷人的野兽。他身上的每一块肌肉都变得柔软又顺从。  
等他回过神，雷吉斯依然看着他，安静耐心地等待着杰洛特想起如何呼吸。  
“你怎么样——你还没有——”杰洛特说，不敢置信地说喘着粗气，“雷吉斯，我发誓——”  
“哦，但是我，”雷吉斯回答，低沉喑哑，“我亲爱的杰洛特，你不知道我有多克制。”  
杰洛特盯着他的眼睛。雷吉斯虹膜扩张，眼里布满红色的血丝，他几乎在颤抖。力量和控制欲在他身体里游走，他接近痛苦的严格控制着自己的表情他眼中燃烧着狂热的光。  
“好吧。”杰洛特吐出一口气。“好吧。”他抓住雷吉斯的手，舔舐着手腕内侧，然后看着雷吉斯猛地一抖。  
“我也这么想。”他嘟囔道。拽着雷吉斯的手把人拉近，轻舔着品尝那草药、油、和他自己精液的味道，看到雷吉斯紧闭双眼，再向上，轻舔吸血鬼的嘴唇。  
“来吧。”杰洛特贴着雷吉斯的唇低声说，“让我高潮，雷吉斯，你也一起。”  
雷吉斯从喉咙里发出一声破碎的，几乎不像人的声音，然后插得更深，操，哦操，那是一个结吗？杰洛特连呼吸都颤抖着， 雷吉斯更大力度的冲击着他，毫无协调性，毫无优雅可言，可杰洛特感觉好多了。他倾斜臀部来迎接插入，因为过于敏感的阴茎摩擦着雷吉斯腹部柔软卷曲的毛发而嘶嘶作响。  
“杰洛特。”雷吉斯沉声说，“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特，”他的眼睛在烛火中闪闪发亮，嘴唇抽动了一下，杰洛特不得不尽力听着他用一种杰洛特不懂的语言呢喃着什么，也许是吸血鬼的语言？但是雷吉斯用表情告诉了杰洛特。他咆哮着，一只手抚摸过他的发梢，向前凑近，露出牙齿，杰洛特坦然地露出喉咙作出回答。  
雷吉斯痛苦地哼声。  
“我想要这个。”杰洛特说，“雷吉斯——”  
雷吉斯猛地向下，愚钝的人类牙齿碰到杰洛特的身体，杰洛特发出嘶声：痛苦又夹杂着愉悦。雷吉斯一次又一次进入他，亲吻着轻咬着他的脖子，他的喉结，他的下颚，杰洛特很快就又硬了起来，他的阴茎痛又急需抚慰，重重地打在他小腹上。  
雷吉斯一只手按在他的前额，另一只环着他的阴茎。他又咬了下去，杰洛特发出一声哭叫——他确信这一口没有咬破他的皮肤，但他的身体突然被一阵快感吞没，这快感来的如此之强烈，让他两眼发黑。大腿不由自主地缠住雷吉斯，让二人牢牢贴在一起，到达巅峰。杰洛特此前的人生从未经历过如此迅猛的高潮。  
时间再次朦胧起来。他在恍惚间意识到雷吉斯也达到了高潮，或者又是自己。白热化的快感和欲望在身体里愉快地翻滚着。  
“别……”杰洛特说，当雷吉斯小心翼翼地的退出来时，杰洛特挽留着。  
雷吉斯静默地笑了，“很好。”他喃喃着，然后在杰洛特垂下的眼睑上印下一个吻。  
“毫不失望。”杰洛特懒洋洋地嘟囔着，一只手臂搂着雷吉斯，把他拉回来。他们的身体都粘乎乎的，一切一团糟，但这正是他目前最想要的。  
雷吉斯在他怀里哼了一声。“这夸奖真是让人激动。”他说。  
“嘿。”杰洛特抚弄着雷吉斯的头发，闻着雷吉斯身上性和圆满的味道。  
“恩。”雷吉斯回答。听起来也有些困了，但还有些意识。  
杰洛特思索着自己想说的话，但找不到一个词。雷吉斯抬起头看他，表情渐渐变得更温柔了。  
“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。”雷吉斯轻柔又满是爱意，“我知道。”他虔诚地吻上杰洛特。“我知道。”  
杰洛特进入梦乡，梦里是月光下的草药院子和那暖人的篝火。


	2. Chapter 2

杰洛特惊醒过来。除了过于激烈的床上运动所带来的宜人的疼痛之外，他并没有感觉到疲惫。当然，雷吉斯表现的相当克制，杰洛特想。他一点头晕的感觉都没有，也不需要来瓶燕子。他甚至换了一件干净的衬衫，他不记得自己有这件衬衫，也不记得什么时候穿上的。衬衫舒适合身，还带着雷吉斯的味道。杰洛特闭上眼，吸了一口气，对自己露出一个笑容。  
他坐起身，发现屋子里空无一人，桌上有些食物——烤好的兔子和蔬菜，杰洛特饶有兴趣地哼了一声，想着雷吉斯在被他的族人日以继夜的追杀的同时，也会找时间去打猎和觅食。  
他走近桌子，发现盘子下面塞了一封信。  
这封信被小心翼翼地折了两次，不可能简短。如果留信之人打算尽快回来，这信显然太长了，杰洛特心里一沉。  
亲爱的杰洛特，信的开头写道，杰洛特狠狠地咒骂了一声。他已经预料到信的内容，而且受够这东西了。这封信绝对出自雷吉斯之手，和杰洛特在白鸦园床头柜上见到的那封一样满是忧郁，让杰洛特觉得一切在走向结束。  
亲爱的杰洛特，  
原谅我。我从未想过还能再见到你——也从没想过你竟然会为我做这些。我对你的喜爱无以言表，我亲爱的杰洛特，昨晚的事情对我来说意义重大。截止到现在，你应该已经发现我再次误导了你，这让我非常痛苦——所以如此这样最好，我相信心中也理解我的意思。我很久已经就因你作出了选择，在迪沙缪那时也是，现在我仍坚持我的选择，且永远继续下去。  
正如我所说，我在这个世界上行走多年，有过很多的遗憾，但其中绝不包括遇见你。或许这显得多愁善感，甚至是愚蠢——但是和你，我亲爱的杰洛特，我不想留有遗憾——昨晚发生之事只因你的无私和我的自私，我为此请求你的原谅。但我并不为此后悔，我希望在未来的时光中，你也能记得这份情谊。  
能认识你是我最大的荣幸，我亲爱的猎魔人。  
你忠诚的，  
埃米尔·雷吉斯·洛赫雷克·塔吉夫-刻德弗洛伊  
杰洛特把信放下，某种炽热的东西在他心中涌动，空间收紧到猎魔人感官的范围——墨迹新鲜到能粘在手上，所以雷吉斯不可能走远；羊皮纸闻起来有肉桂、苦艾和一些治疗草药的味道，还有些许用来烤兔子的迷迭香，微弱，但仍有迹可循。他循着线索跳出窗外，淡定地穿过森林，到达一处高地。  
他在看见山顶聚集的人群之前先听到了骚乱的声音，多年的猎魔人训练起了作用。杰洛特跑到树林下风处的阴影中，蹑手蹑脚地向带兜帽的神秘人移动，他数了数，十个、二十个、三十五个。他看见神秘人们把雷吉斯围在中间。雷吉斯看上去很冷静地在说着什么，但布鲁克萨刺耳的声音打断了他：  
“……让他付出代价！”布鲁克萨尖叫道：“那是他的血兄弟！那人献出自己的血从泥土和骸骨中救了他！”  
雷吉斯又说了些什么作为回答，但是离得太远，杰洛特听不见。另一个人走上前来，摘下手套。杰洛特看见利爪的反光，但雷吉斯依然站在原地，低头不动，没有反抗。  
杰洛特突然明白。  
这根本不是一场决斗——而是一场处决。  
杰洛特浑身冷热交加，像是在寒冬被扔进了雅鲁嘉河，又被推进了诺维格瑞的火坑里，心中燥郁几乎喷涌而出。他用牙齿打开了一小瓶的黑血，隐约又看见另一个身影走进了中间——一个身材矮小的女人，但吸血鬼的职阶可不能用身材来判断——她用一种有气无力虚无缥缈的声音说话，杰洛特毫不怀疑她可能就是雷吉斯曾警告过他的长者之一。她和陶森特那位隐士不同，但举手投足之间依然散发着无尽的威严和力量，杰洛特的徽章在胸前疯狂地震动着。  
“埃米尔，我们对你很失望。”长老说，声音中满是厌倦。“你逼得自己的同伴嗜血。可能把社区全部暴漏给人类。”她慢慢地说着，像是有一只苍蝇卡在喉咙里。  
雷吉斯什么都没说。  
“而你的辩解，”长老继续说，“那么无力。”她顿了一下，扬起头。“什么样的高级吸血鬼，”她慢条斯理地说，几乎是好奇地把头略微转向杰洛特藏身的方向，“回为了一个……朋友……杀死自己的血兄弟？”  
杰洛特僵住了。雷吉斯颠三倒四，不如往常流畅的措辞浮现在他脑海中：不想和你留下遗憾……昨晚发生之事只因你的无私和我的自私……  
哦，雷吉斯真是个傻瓜。  
杰洛特收起他的剑，走出阴影。“不仅是朋友。”他说。  
人群发出嘘声，几个低等吸血鬼伸出他们的利爪。雷吉斯一看到杰洛特立马发出了窒息一样的声音，放肆地怒瞪着他：“你在做什么？”  
杰洛特回头看了他一眼，耸了耸肩。反正无论如何也逃不过那个长者的感知，她一直冷淡又饶有兴趣地注视着他们。在目光相遇之后，女人的表情又显得极其厌倦，可能因为她已见过太多，所以只是似笑非笑地看着他们。  
“哈，那个朋友来了。”  
雷吉斯快速又诚恳地用吸血鬼的语言说了什么，长老看起来更加厌倦了。  
“这很简单。”她一边说，一边放下了兜帽。  
一个奇异的光圈突然出现，看起来像一个传送门，只是不通往任何地方。只有长老浅绿色的头发在风中飘扬，似是从她的肩上无尽下落。杰洛特无法移开视线。他恍然间意识到吸血鬼们不同寻常的寂静。徽章在他胸前距离震动，他拼命地想把注意力集中在雷吉斯缓慢而平稳的呼吸和心跳上。  
长老不慌不忙地抚摸着自己的头发，然后伸出手指从里面抓住了什么——杰洛特一眨眼，光环就这样消失，咒语也解除了。  
带着黑色兜帽的行刑者走上前，从长老手中接过那东西，放在手掌上交给雷吉斯。那是一把弯曲的匕首，上面刻满了错综复杂的符文，中间有一道长长的凹槽。  
雷吉斯的脸色更白了。杰洛特还以为这个被追杀的吸血鬼不能更加苍白了呢，但雷吉斯的确更加的苍白，脸上失去了最后的一点血色。  
“你知道我们的习俗。”长老叹息着，好像满是不耐地读着一本书。“选择吧，埃米尔。”  
杰洛特的手指挪向装着药水的腰带。  
而长老只是随意地看了他一眼，杰洛特霎时间像被冻僵一样动弹不得。他惊恐地意识到，长老甚至不用动一根手指就能打败他，甚至不需要眼神交流就能催眠他，完全可以把他就定在这里——无法动弹，不能呼吸，也不能睁眼。  
他听到雷吉斯在一旁倒抽一口冷气。  
“不。”雷吉斯说。他的声音轻柔，但十分坚毅。  
“杀了猎魔人。”长老用一种威严公正的声音说道，好像完全没听到雷吉斯的话。“你欠你兄弟的债就还清了。”  
杰洛特徒劳地抗争着魔法的束缚。另一个选项是什么如此明显。他看不见雷吉斯，但心里清楚那个吸血鬼现在会是什么样子。他从那温柔的声音中听到一个伤感的笑容，能感受到充满爱慕但忧郁的眼神盯着他一动不动。  
“我已经作出了选择。”  
一切发生的太快了。雷吉斯碰到匕首时杰洛特感到那股压迫性的力量正在消退。他刷的一声拔出银剑，可雷吉斯非人的速度更快，在他碰到匕首的瞬间杰洛特手起剑落打掉了匕首，行刑者化作薄雾躲开杰洛特的剑刃，但被打开的匕首正中杰洛特的肩膀。大量不成比例的血液从伤口喷涌而出，他听到雷吉斯惊呼一声。  
“杰洛特。”雷吉斯说，激动又满是痛苦，而杰洛特却只感到一种奇异的平静，在这一刻，他清晰地领悟，一切便是这样的，这就是他的命运。  
“雷吉斯。”杰洛特耐心地回答道，尽管低等吸血鬼们正尖叫着包围他们。“没有猎魔人会死在自己床上。”  
雷吉斯发出一阵奇怪地，沮丧地哽咽，杰洛特转过身对他报以微笑。  
“他们会尊重习俗，让你离开。”雷吉斯沉声说，他瞪着眼睛，眼中满是恳求和恐惧，“杰洛特，我求你了。”  
“不。”杰洛特慢慢地吐出这个词，脸上依然带着笑容，在那一刻突然感觉到雷吉斯已经意识到他要说什么：“我也做出了选择，亲爱的雷吉斯。”  
雷吉斯的手一刻不停地颤抖着。他的眼睛差不多变成了黑色，脸上露出疯狂的神色，绝望、喜爱、渴望，还有认命，满满地混杂一起。杰洛特无端地被他深深所吸引，不受控制地迈开脚步，过了一会儿才意识到，不知为何他们的前额紧贴，雷吉斯也微笑着。  
“你认为我们能坚持多久？”杰洛特低声说。  
“如果长老不想弄脏自己的手。”雷吉斯满不在乎地说。“五到十分钟。”  
“很好了。”杰洛特吸了口气，吻上雷吉斯的嘴唇，手上摸上黑血。“我说的都是真心话，雷吉斯。”他贴着雷吉斯的唇小声说，“不仅仅是朋友而已。”  
雷吉斯轻笑一声，咬了下杰洛特的嘴唇。  
杰洛特已经记不得在唐泰恩之前最后一次和雷吉斯并肩作战是什么时候的事情了，但这感觉就好像是在练习一曲双人舞。他不止一次仅凭着感觉，不用看或听，就知道雷吉斯需要掩护，于是他本能地用剑或炸弹作出回应；他还不止一次发现雷吉斯的利爪撕碎了每一只靠近他的布鲁克萨或者吸血鬼女的手臂。他脚尖旋转，佯攻、躲避；他们的身体碰撞、交错、保护。剑与利爪的共舞坚持了十多分钟。杰洛特的耳朵几乎被低等吸血鬼们的尖叫声震聋，他的盔甲沉重地像刚从湖底捞出来一样。不管是鲜血、汗水，还是其他什么，他才不在乎。他知道他的持剑臂终将被斩断，雷吉斯也总会支撑不住，他们两个会被扔在地上，接受致命一击。但是，他仍然奋战着。  
他不记得自己战斗了多久，但他突然发现寂静也能振聋发聩。他的腿比手臂要先断掉，只能跪在地上，勉强用剑支撑着自己的身体，他试着转身去找雷吉斯，却发现自己动弹不得。  
一双黑色靴子出现在他的视野里，行刑者用戴着手套的手捧起他的下巴。杰洛特用一种平静的恐惧注视着一切，所有高等吸血鬼站在几步之外，长袍完好无损，一跟头发都没有掉——他们根本没有参与到这场战争中。长老仍然以一种厌倦的冷淡态度看着他们，仿佛他们只是暂时休战，想讨论一下天气。在她一个眼神之下，行刑者拿出了弯曲的利刃。  
杰洛特苦涩地看着利刃上的闪着光，上面还站着血迹。当行刑者在他身边蹲下时，杰洛特再次开始挣扎，他和魔法束缚斗争，但无济于事。  
他听见利刃划破皮肤时发出的那种令人作呕的声响。雷吉斯很安静，太安静了，杰洛特眨了眨眼，炙热的愤怒的泪水刺痛他的眼睛。他觉得自己陷入狂怒，还有绝望和恐惧，一种庞大的空虚升起，将他吞噬殆尽。  
长老叹了口气。  
“就像我所问的，埃米尔。”她慢悠悠说道，把匕首扔到杰洛特身后的草地上，雷吉斯的方向。杰洛特从眼角只能看到锋刃上颤动的符文。“怎样的高等吸血鬼，会为了一个朋友，而杀死自己的血兄弟？”  
行刑者再次抬起杰洛特的头，长老的脸他的映入眼帘。她并没有看着杰洛特，但不知为何，她的声音浸入了杰洛特的思绪里：  
“埃米尔·雷吉斯·洛赫雷克·塔吉夫-刻德弗洛伊。”长老说，她的声音听起来十分奇怪，不像人类，“你选择了你的血，你的血也做出了选择。我们原谅你对狄拉夫·凡·德尔·艾瑞廷所做的一切，因为你们的血诉出了真相。你自由了。”  
束缚着他的力量突然消失，杰洛特脸朝地倒在了地上，大口喘气。他隐约间知道吸血鬼们化作雾气升上天空，消失不见。但是他一下都没动。  
雷吉斯在他身后发出呻吟。  
“给我解释一下。”杰洛特哑着嗓子说，感觉自己的心脏因为各种不同的压力快要爆炸了，“两句话或者更简短，到底怎么回事。”  
雷吉斯的手轻轻拍了拍杰洛特的腿。“我需要至少五句话。”他虚弱地说。  
杰洛特一屁股坐在草地上，大笑起来。他转过身面对雷吉斯，而雷吉斯闭着眼睛，脸上的一道小伤口正在快速愈合。  
“万分的幸运。”雷吉斯缓慢地开口说道：“你在闯进法庭之前没有喝下黑血。”  
“你是说处决吧。”杰洛特说。  
雷吉斯扬起眉毛，但没有反驳他，“那把刀。”他一边说，一边摸着自己的脸颊。  
“那是什么？”杰洛特问。  
“简单来说，”雷吉斯说，“那是一把古老的吸血鬼之刃，可以杀死高级吸血鬼。”  
“但没有做到。”杰洛特说。  
“是的。”雷吉斯赞同，“因为它还可以检测血缘纽带。求你，杰洛特，我至少还需要五十句来解释到底怎么回事。”  
杰洛特不由自主地哼了一声。他能感觉到雷吉斯的微笑，而吸血鬼继续说道：  
“你一定还记得，狄拉夫给了我他自己的血，为了让我恢复健康。因此我们成为了真正意义上的血亲——我们的血液交融在一起，”雷吉斯说。他沉默片刻，然后吸了口气，“当你慷慨无私、心甘情愿地把自己的血献给我时……”雷吉斯温柔地说，“你的血也和我融合在一起。”  
雷吉斯缓慢地眨了眨眼，似乎是在认真思考着下一句言辞。“信不信随你，但直到最后，狄拉夫都对你没有恶意。”他低声说，“我能感觉到……可以笃定。当我们的血混在刀刃上……你们俩的血液互不排斥。”  
杰洛特抬起眉毛。”你是说，“他慢条斯理地说，”狄拉夫的血告诉长老，他不恨我杀了他？“  
“最精简粗略的说法，是的。”雷吉斯再次叹气，“而且，血兄弟是可以后天组成的……但血缘纽带却极其罕见。它超越了吸血鬼荣誉守则重点一切……没有人可以破坏。”  
杰洛特用手肘撑起自己，看着雷吉斯，笑着说：“又不会说话了，雷吉斯。”  
雷吉斯恼羞成怒，但还是回以杰洛特微笑。杰洛特莫名感到兴奋、轻松和愉快，就像整个身体浮在云端之中。他并不是真的明白雷吉斯说了什么，但直觉告诉他，他迟早会懂的。  
接着是一段漫长而又舒适的沉寂，他们似乎没有人想要或需要离开。风吹的树叶沙沙作响，挺拔的草木在树叶旁摇曳，远处传来一阵水鬼的嚎叫。  
“这种血缘的纽带，”雷吉斯在杰洛特快要打瞌睡的时候，轻声开始说，“是崇高的。”杰洛特看了他一眼，雷吉斯显得十分忧郁，陷入沉思之中。“那是……相容，还有……共鸣。”  
杰洛特静待，但雷吉斯没说更多。雷吉斯吸了口气，突然小声笑了一下。“两个词以内。”他讽刺地说，打趣地看了一眼杰洛特。  
杰洛特忍不住也笑了起来。“真为你骄傲。”他说，意在讽刺，却惊人的真诚。雷吉斯的眼神明显因此变得更温柔了。  
“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。”他总是叹气，“我都要感谢你广阔的胸襟和鲁莽的头脑了。”  
“我懂了，你也为我而骄傲。”杰洛特说着，眯起了眼睛。  
“没错。”雷吉斯坦诚地说。“这天的结果真与我想象中的完全不同。”  
“你的意思是你在早上一般不会抛弃自己的床伴吗？”杰洛特扬起眉毛逗弄雷吉斯。  
雷吉斯的脸扭曲了一下。“那——是的，杰洛特，我从没——我没想要——”  
“顺便说，太让人失望了。”杰洛特认真地说。  
雷吉斯闭上了嘴，恼怒地瞪了他一眼。杰洛特轻声一笑，亲了他一下。雷吉斯放松将他拥入怀中，轻舔着杰洛特破裂的嘴唇，杰洛特能感觉到肉体的疼痛正在逐渐减轻。  
“那现在呢？”杰洛特问道。他浑身暖洋洋的，满足而快乐。“你有成为自由的吸血鬼了。”  
“现在？洗个澡。”雷吉斯说，“再找些吃的。我饿死了。”  
“再来点烈酒？”杰洛特问他，无法掩饰自己的笑容。  
“哦是的。”雷吉斯叹着气坐了起来，他皱着眉，“多来几瓶。”  
“就像以前一样。”杰洛特说。  
雷吉斯低头片刻。“杰洛特。”他喊道，而杰洛特熟悉这种声音，带着沉积的不安，他抬起手阻止了接下来的话。  
“关于自我牺牲的讨论。”他说。  
雷吉斯的脸抽了一下，“我们一定要这样吗？”  
“你愿意等我们回到白鸦园再说吗？或者墓地。”杰洛特说，“或者路边随意的火堆，我不介意。”  
雷吉斯皱着眉，杰洛特看着他，用了比平时多几微秒的时间理解了某些心照不宣的事情。雷吉斯吞回要说的话，再次抬起头时，黑色的眼睛因激动而闪亮。  
“我甚至不敢做梦。”他轻轻地说，喉咙哽咽，“我……”  
杰洛特瞪着他，雷吉斯最后只是伤感地笑了笑。“哦，亲爱的。”他说，“我又不会说话了。”  
“我开始喜欢你这点了。”杰洛特说，声音中藏不住的傻笑。雷吉斯的动作突然很快，模糊不清，让杰洛特措手不及。  
他闪现到杰洛特的上面，手臂支在杰洛特头两侧，用眼神把杰洛特定在原地，这眼神让杰洛特觉得自己正被点燃。“你真的决定了吗？”雷吉斯低声问道。  
杰洛特挑起眉毛，猛地把雷吉斯拽进另一个吻里。  
“你可能已经注意到了。”过了好一会儿，杰洛特把手放在雷吉斯的头发上，看着他自己在雷吉斯眼中的倒影说，“猎魔人都不擅长花言巧语……”  
雷吉斯露出了牙齿，杰洛特感觉一阵美妙的快感流淌全身。“无论如何。”雷吉斯愉悦地说，“我也开始喜欢这点了。”  
他们的额头碰在一起，杰洛特的内心深处盈着深深的满足。这就是共鸣，他想。  
他得问问雷吉斯全部的事情，但他还有时间。他们还有时间。  
“我会习惯这个。”他嘟囔着，感觉到雷吉斯扬起了嘴角。  
“我再无所求。”雷吉斯喃喃说道，杰洛特再次无话可说。

END

兰伯特，  
告诉恩希尔让他的军队滚蛋，问题已经解决了。  
杰洛特

ps：我顶多带两瓶曼德拉酒给你。我也想你，你个混蛋。


End file.
